


Happy holidays, Enterprise

by nyotarules



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humor, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyotarules/pseuds/nyotarules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some silly fluff for the holidays! Please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Pike**

Sometimes I forget my wife is an alien, well at least part alien. Seria was born to a Caribbean mother and a Vulcan father in London, capital city of the Land of the Anglo-Saxons, aka England, officially the United Kingdom of Great Britain. Amazing this small nation has one of the most cosmopolitan cities in the Sol system, if not the Federation; hardly a true 'Anglo-Saxon' in sight, but plenty of blue, green, purple, brown, beige, and pink skinned beings. Human and otherwise. But it's not only her Vulcan heritage that reminds me she is not from the good ole U.S of A. Christmas dinner with **mince pies**? Come on! Who else but an alien, invented this obnoxious food? No wonder the British export the stuff offworld to New Vulcan, it takes an alien to eat it!

**Sarek**

My new _adun'a_ T'Ynise is only 22.7 per cent Terran, her other genetic heritage is Betazoid 26.3% and V'Tosh 51%. However she insists that the family observes two Terran holidays, Hanukkah and Christmas. The first in respect for my first wife Amanda Grayson, for which I am honoured and the second to reflect her own Terran heritage from her father's maternal clan. In order to increase the harmony in my home I complied to these seemingly illogical demands, but I am going to 'draw the line' as the humans say to wearing a paper hat from a pulled **Christmas cracker** for Last Meal, completely undressed. No matter what she who is my wife states, I do not accept that the latter is a Betazoid custom at all!

**Uhura**

I don't often think about Spock not being human, not really, his Vulcan heritage is a part of him and I love all his sweet, green parts. But sometimes he does things to remind me that he is logically special. I do agree with him that refusing to sing 'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas' makes sense for someone like him from a desert planet and someone like me from Kenya, no matter what Kirk says. But removing **Christmas wrapping paper** and folding it in neat squares with not one tear in sight! That's just too much!

**T'Shira McCoy (OC)**

There is a Terran saying, 'You have made your bed, so you must lie in it.' My clan Matriarch repeats this to me whenever I inform her of yet another illogical deed performed by my _adun_. There is truth to her words. So I am resting in the sleeping area of our quarters, wearing what Lt Marcus and Masters assures me is a Terran tradition for this time of the year. A translucent, short garment with **mistletoe** placed in strategic places covering my breasts and genital area. I have not uncovered such a tradition on the infonets but I defer to the expertise of my human colleagues. I have been assured this gift will enhance my marital bond. I will share the results with my clan matriarch…or perhaps not.

**Carol Marcus**

James Tiberius Kirk is as human as they come….but sometimes I do wonder if he has Orion blood. Refusing to eat **Christmas pudding** but leeringly offering to eat my 'Christmas pudding' at the Enterprise holiday party. I blame Scotty for using Andorian ale in the **eggnog**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season's greetings to all writers, readers and reviewers! Spot the Christmas traditions!


	2. Chapter 2

**Spock (in observation mode)**

I am married to a _kohmin_. Some will say happily so, I prefer to state that my marital relationship with Nyota Uhura brings me contentment and great pleasure. At times there are cultural clashes and misunderstandings. This is to be expected, even if we were the same species or even from the same region. One of these differences occurs at this time of the Earth calendar. Uhura does not understand why I remove Christmas wrapping paper in a dexterous manner instead of placing it in the recycling unit. She will receive an answer tonight in our quarters when I reveal my wrapped body for her as a New's year gift once this prolonged celebration that the Captain insisted I attend is over. In fact we have stayed here long enough, 1 hour and 17 minutes. It is time to go, I have no desire to sing an ancient Scottish song at the stroke of midnight. I would rather be stroking my _adun'a_.

 

**Kirk & Marcus (testing the punch)**

**Marcus** \- "Wha ish dish?"

 **Kirk** \- "This ish gree..ah boo ah. Thiss ees good shit."

 **Kirk** – "Scotty de..de..deserves a raise"

 **Marcus** – "You can..can raish me on your"..(points between his legs)

 **Kirk** \- "Ish dat a prop…propo….proposeeshum Lootenut"?…

 **Marcus** – "I I Keptan"

(Hiss of detox hypospray)

 **Kirk** \- "Let's go" (grabs Marcus hand)

 

**McCoy (nursing a drink)**

Granny McCoy did warn me. She said marriage to an alien will be a challenge. Her precise words 'Lenny boy, hope you no what ya doing, she got a pretty face but she still has pointy ears." Tell me about it, our first Christmas and my new wife volunteers, volunteer's dammit, for night watch on New Year's eve.

Led to our first big fight, we agreed to mutually respect each other's culture, that's the only way this marriage is going to work but what does she go and say 'New Year's Eve is an artificial construct based on an ancient Earth calender'. I suppose including a few real ancient Anglo Saxon words in my reply did not help the situation. Oh Gosh, she gone and shut down the fuckin bond, can't even have a mind chat..Oh godammit who's that on the comm?

 **Comm message to Lt Cmdr McCoy** – Husband, my shift is over, do you still require my presence at the gathering? (Picture attached)

Her shift is over huh? Good, maybe she swapped with someone. Wonder why she sent me a picture? (pauses in shock) What the fuck!

 **Comm message to Lt T'Shira** – Stay right there honey! Don't move, I'm coming home, and later we'll both be coming. ;o)

 

**Scotty (rubs hands together)**

Now this is what I call A Party! A touch of Risian and Aldebaran whisky to liven things up, none of that baby milk eggnog. I love this ship, it's so exciting! Hey what's that Keenser doing talking to my Charlene? Hey Charlie, babe, lassie, step away from that mistletoe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year to all writers, readers and reviewers!
> 
> VLD
> 
> Kohmin- human
> 
> adun'a - wife


End file.
